Hold Me Down
by kathrynwerewolves14
Summary: Annabeth Wilkes had finally returned home with some big differences in her life. Reuniting with an old friend, gaining a pack, and finding a boy were all she really wanted; she just wanted to feel like a normal teen girl. Instead she is fighting for her life alongside her new friends. Can she survive the life she has been thrusted into in Beacon Hills?


**So this is long overdue. This is going to be a Brett/OC story so hopefully you all like it! The only thing I own in this story is Annabeth. Comments and Questions are always welcome. Here's Hold Me Down!**

Beacon Hills.

A town, where it seemed that anything supernatural was possible.

Werewolves, hunters, kanima, demon wolves, dark druids, kitsune, nogitsune, oni, werejaguars, and now de-aging.

Trouble always seemed to find the members of the McCall pack but maybe a new ally could be just the thing they needed.

* * *

><p>Scott McCall parked his bike, releasing a sigh after the long night they all had. He had arrived at the same time as Stiles. The pair met up and headed to their lockers to grab the books they needed for the morning. As Scott listened to Stiles start a new rant on their way to class, a familiar scent assaulted his nose. It reminded him of the time last year when he smelt Isaac in the locker room after he had been turned. He abruptly stopped and began to look around, in hopes of pinpointing the scent. Stiles, who noticed his best friend was not beside him, turned and saw Scott scanning the area.<p>

"Yo, dude, you okay?"

"Yeah… Just thought I smelt another werewolf around." Stiles twitched his head in surprise at the idea.

"I think your super smell is playing tricks on you. It's probably from the stress from everything in Mexico. Come on, we gotta get to class."

"Yeah, yeah. You're right, it's the stress." Scott smiled at Stiles and the pair begin walking towards their destination again. Scott could still smell the lingering werewolf scent but just shook it off, continuing on his way, completely oblivious to the new face standing the middle of the courtyard.

A bright smile stretched across the new student's face as she took in the sights of her new school. It had been so long since she had been in Beacon Hills, always constantly moving due to her parent's careers and now she was finally back. Everyone at Beacon Hills High was happily chatting away, completely unaware of the secrets some students hid, including her. Standing there, the scent of a werewolf flitted through her nose. _An Alpha, _she thought. Her smile got even brighter at the prospect of a possible pack to join. After being an omega for so long, not by choice, the longing for a pack seemed to swell being in the territory of an alpha close to her own age. Taking a deep breath, she continued on her way to the main office to get all the papers she needed.

* * *

><p>"It might surprise you to know that some of the history's greatest leaders have had to endure some pretty great failures. One you'll recognize from last night's reading failed in business, had a nervous breakdown, was defeated for both houses of Congress, and lost as Vice President, before he was finally elected as one of the greatest presidents that this country has ever seen. Who was he?" Mr. Yukimura leaned against the front of his desk, scanning the students of the class, several with their hands raised to answer. "Malia."<p>

Malia Tate looked up from her furious highlighting with a yellow highlighter in her mouth. She stared up at the teacher, looking like a deer in headlights. The sound of a phone ringing interrupted the question.

"Scott, phones off. Malia? One of our greatest presidents. Gettysburg Address?" Malia nodded her head, placing the end of the red highlighter in her mouth, joining the yellow one as she searched through her large amount of notes for an answer. Kira raised her hand, trying to catch her father's attention. Another chime from a different phone sounded in the classroom once again. "Phones off. Everyone. Malia? Does anyone else know?"

The entire class raised their hands to answer the question causing Malia to sink in her seat, embarrassed that she couldn't find the answer.

Another cell phone beeps disrupts the class.

"I said phones off!" Kira shyly raised her hand before speaking.

"Dad, that was yours." Mr. Yukimura froze when he realized it was, indeed, his phone sounding.

"Oh… um." He sheepishly picked up his phone to read the message. "Scott, call Lydia."

Scott's face morphed into one of shock and worry as he wondered what happened at the clinic that was so urgent. As he waited for the class to end, so both him and Stiles could leave, the werewolf scent that assaulted his senses this morning returned. Scott perked his head up and looked around trying to identify the source. The only thing he saw was a flash of wavy blonde hair passing by the doorway. A part of him wanted to follow whoever just walked by but getting to Lydia and Dr. Deaton at the clinic was much more important.

The scent of the alpha passed through her senses once again as she walked passed one of the junior history classes. She was making her way from the main office to her sophomore history class. Hopefully, if she made it through the whole day, she would run into the alpha and talk about the possibility of joining their pack.

* * *

><p>The day swiftly turned into night and Scott McCall paced inside Derek's loft as he discussed the situation with Malia and Peter. It seemed as though Kate had brutally murdered a gas station attendant in the bathroom.<p>

"Why would she want to kill a gas station attendant?"

"I don't think she could help it. This was done in a frenzy." Looking at the pictures Lydia sent Scott, Peter realized what was happening. "It's not a murder. It's a symptom."

"Of what?" Scott was confused as to what Peter was alluding.

"She can't control the shift." Realization flooded Scott's features.

"Derek said he had the same issue on the full moon. That he was still learning."

"Kate's still learning?"

"She wants to learn."

"So she wants Derek to teach her?"

"No. She wants the Triskelion." Scott, Malia, and Peter quickly left the loft quickly, heading straight for the school.

Blonde hair fluttered in the night breeze as she approached the high school. A frustrated sigh left her lips as she walked towards her locker. She had left behind one of the books she needed to complete her homework.

The soft tones of someone speaking on the campus caused her to jump in surprise.

_"Did you catch a scent?"_

_"It's the same one. The same one as Mexico." _A foreign scent flooded her senses making her tense, awaiting the upcoming danger.

_"What is she talking about?"_

_"One of them came after us in the Church ruins."_

_"And one on the road."_

_"They couldn't have followed us here. But they could have been brought here, by Kate." _A loud sounding growl filled the air. It was one she had never heard before. Shutting her locker, she tried to figure out which way out of the school would get her to safety.

_"Oh, I've heard that sound before. Did it have an animal skull? A human wearing a skull over its face?"_

_"I think so."_

_"What are they?" _The growling reached a crescendo and seemed to echo across the campus.

_"Berserkers." _She heard a slight scuffle between the two men and girl who were talking. _"Are you crazy?"_

_"There's just one of them."_

_"And that means we have a chance."_

_"To beat them?"_

_"To survive." _ Sets of pounding footsteps alerted the blonde that there was more than one of these Berserkers on the campus. She dropped her bag and began to run in what she hoped to be a safe direction.

"_Scott, it's both of them. They're both here."_

_"Where the hell is Peter!?"_

_"I don't know he just took off." _ The blonde took a deep breath before making a tough decision. She skidded to a stop and changed direction following the scents of both the other wolf and the Berserker creatures. She was going to help them since she knew they were in trouble.

She was a floor above the fight so she grabbed on to the nearest column and slid down, landing in a crouch in front of an injured brunette girl. She quickly whipped her head towards the girl, flashing her golden eyes.

"Looks like you need a hand. Get back, I'll keep them away as long as I can."

These Berserker creatures were huge; she felt as if she was facing a giant. She fought hard against her opponent but was suddenly slashed in the side by their weird bone claw, sending her sprawled out next to the brunette. A tan boy, this must be the Scott she heard talking, was suddenly thrown next to them, leaving them helpless as the creatures closed in on them.

Jumping out from the shadows, an Asian girl with a katana appeared and proceeded to fight the Berserkers. It seemed as though she was winning until the fighting paused.

"Kira!" Scott shouted her name and she was punched in the face, sending her sliding across the floor to them. Scott looked over at his pack mates and the blonde who was injured but still sitting in front of Malia in a protective stance. He had no idea who she was but she smelled just like him. She was the werewolf he had smelled all day and now, since she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, she was helping his pack. He looked back over towards the Berserkers and saw teenage Derek fighting. Each hit the Berserkers landed on Derek seemed to morph his features into his older self. It seemed as though he could defeat the Berserkers when a grizzly roar ripped through the air. They fled towards the sound, returning to Kate.

Scott stared Derek down as the three girls stayed on the floor.

"Derek?" He raised his head and showed that he had returned to himself but something was wrong. Bright, golden eyes stared back at Scott instead of the chilling ice blue he expected.

Scott turned back to the girls to see Kira and Malia, staring at the blonde who struggled in getting to her feet. He reached out a hand for her to take and pulled her up. Scott finally had the chance to get a good look at the girl. She was an average height, with long wavy blonde hair. Her blue eyes held so many emotions, ranging from fear to confusion, relief to the need for acceptance. She was very pretty and Scott realized he had never seen her before.

"Who are you? Why would you just jump in a fight like this?"

"The name's Annabeth. Annabeth Wilkes. You all sounded like you needed some help Alpha sir." She gave him a bright smile, offered her hand, and flashed her golden eyes in an act of submission. Scott smiled back and shook her extended hand, grateful to find a new ally in the supernatural world.


End file.
